


Eye Flushing

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [55]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka and Phasma help clean Techie's eyes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Flushing

“How did you manage to live like this for so long?”

Techie shrugged his shoulders, forced to keep his head raised as Mitaka continued to use a cotton swab to clean the rust from the corner of his eye. Phasma sat beside him, hands firmly resting on his shoulders, keeping him grounded where he sat. “I had to,” he said.

Mitaka frowned at the answer but accepted it. “I’m going to clean the lids now, okay?”

“...Okay...” Techie reached back, holding onto Phasma’s wrists. He winced when Mitaka carefully pulled one of his eyelids forward, squirting a cleaning solution underneath to flush out the rust that had started to build up. “Ngh...”

“Does it feel better when it’s finished?” Phasma asked.

“Yes.”

“Then you can tolerate this discomfort,” she said with a small smile. “It’ll make you stronger.”

“Typical Stormtrooper logic,” he muttered but he smiled anyway, feeling much better as Mitaka finished one eye and then moved to the other.


End file.
